A Page of a Million Feelings (Gilbert Nightray x Reader)
by WishSeekerDrabbles
Summary: You never expected to hold a friend so dear after only just meeting him; and having his smile taken away from you. You never thought you'd see him again...(Gilbert Nightray X Reader)
1. Shattered Opportunities

_It had been almost 10 years since that chance meeting occurred._

* * *

You had met a young boy around your own age, shy and nervous about almost everything he saw or heard. He seemed to be living at a large and pristine white house that you believed belonged to a noble. What were you doing there? Well, your adoptive father needed to speak with the head of the Vessalius household, Zai Vessalius. Meanwhile, you were asked to stay outside with the children in the room opposite to where the two men were conversing. However, the room seemed bare just by looking around. So, you took the opportunity to select a book off the shelf. Of course, you had to stretch onto your tip-toes to reach it, seeing as how it was on one of the higher shelves. After you got the book, you cuddled up on the couch with it. The book seemed very dusty at first glance, so you used a handkerchief to dust off the cover.

'Sleeping Beauty' the cover read, a slow smile growing on your face. You loved reading fantasy stories. They gave you the kind of escape from reality that you longed for. You curled your toes; reading into a few pages, before you heard a short knocking on the door. You carefully brushed off your dress and grasped the nob, swinging the door open slowly, seeing as it was quite heavy to begin with. In the doorway, stood a short obsidian haired boy carrying a tray with both hands shaking. His bright amber eyes looked so calm, yet uneasy. As if his eyes were hiding some painful truth. His hair was separated in front of his face, some dark locks were swept in front of his eyes. blinked twice, probably wondering who you were since he hadn't't seen you around the building before. You looked down in embarrassment before speaking grasping at the fabric of your dress.  
"O-Oh...um...I'm sorry. My father went in the room opposite to talk with Zai-sama! I-I was just-!"  
The boy gave you an understanding smile and nodded, placing the tray down on a nearby table. "Well, I-It's certainly no trouble miss~. I'm sure Master Zai won't be long." he looked deeply into your (e/c) eyes, smiling, a light blush staining his cheeks.  
"Ah..I-If I may..." he paused, awkwardly scratching his cheek " What's your name? I don't think I can keep calling you Miss, right?" he asked, tilting his head giggled at how shy he seemed to be around you.

"(y/n). It's nice to meet you-"

"Gilbert. Just Gilbert" he interrupted.

You smiled and straddled his left hand in gratitude with both of your own hands. In response, Gilbert's face became flustered and somewhat stiffened. "Nice to meet you Gilbert!" you happily said, cupping his hand in yours. After getting used to your warm hand's touch, the raven haired boy had relaxed a little and smiled. He couldn't believe how cute you were when you smiled. It seemed to light up the whole room. And he had only just met you a few minutes ago! If it were at all possible for Gilbert to work up the courage to get to know you better, he would do it in a heartbeat. Opening his mouth, he spoke the only thing he could say, without saying too much

"Thank you."

Just before you said anything, you both heard someone yelling down the hall that made you almost jump "Master Oz! Young Master! Where are you?!" she shrieked. Gilbert let go of your hands and frantically looked towards the door. He looked back to you with a nervous expression. "I-I have to go...I'm sorry, (y/n)." He was obviously nervous about something involving the 'Young Master' that the lady was yelling about. You just nodded quietly, smiling with enthusiasm.  
A little while after he left, you clasped your book you were previously reading tightly in your arms from off the couch and followed Gilbert to wherever he was followed the voices of yelling servants and worried caretakers. All of the sudden, a strong arm pulled you into a separate room. You tried to punch whoever pulled you, but you saw how he smirked while putting his index finger to his lips, asking you to be quiet. You mimicked his action. He casually snickered as he was holding a giggling blonde child as well. To your curiosity, the older male decided to hide in the wardrobe against the wall with the smaller blonde. You quietly followed along, sitting on the couch on the other end of the room, humming a , Gilbert rushed into the room panting. He saw you and immediately wondered if he had gotten the wrong room. You made a 'hush' movement and signaled toward the wardrobe where the two blondes were hiding from their caretakers and servants. Gilbert was about to ask his master to stop messing around, before aloud thud was heard towards the door of the big room. A woman came storming into the room, grabbing the obsidian haired boy by the arms, asking where the young master was. Even though Gilbert tried hard to avoid the subject and hide his master, the woman held a cat to the boys face before he screamed in terror. He's afraid of...cats? Gil finally told the caretaker that the two had gone down to the lake, tricking her into rushing out of the room as fast as she could.  
You smiled and giggled at Gil's reaction to the feline. Gilbert just stood there, blushing madly.

"Please come out, young master..." he spoke weakly.

After a bit of rustling inside the wardrobe, the twin doors burst open, revealing the two blonde siblings  
"Good work, Gil!" the older sibling said, patting the other male on the back. Gilbert then continued to sulk in the corner. Meanwhile, the smaller child-a girl no less-swept her dress off of the dirt from the wardrobe, letting out a small breath in relief. The older boy found his gaze laid on you and immediately brought out a white rose, holding it out to you in a very flamboyant pose. Then, he grasped your hand gently with his free hand, gracing your knuckles with his lips.  
"My dear, I sincerely hope you will accept this flower as a token of my affection. Although it could never live up to your true beauty, it could perhaps shine as brightly as well."  
You blushed softly and took the flower. You thanked him quietly and shuffled back. Of course, Gilbert couldn't say anything to you; but if he could, he would probably use those exact words. Gil blushed at the thought. "Anyway!" the older boy spoke, breaking the silence in the room. "My name is Oz! Oz Vessalius at your service, ma'am" he said, bowing forward. "Oz..." the name seemed to roll off the tongue and you weren't sure why it felt so familiar to you. "And this little cutie here is my little sister, Ada!" he hugged the small girl as she giggled. You pat the girls head as she bowed shyly.

A short moment was filled with laughter.

"So this is where you've been, eh?" a deep voice rang in the room, before Oz and Ada were picked up by a cheery man. "E-Eh?" you tilted your head "Ah, and who might you be, little one? A friend of my nephew, perhaps? " he chuckled while you shook your head and smiled "Not really. I just met them, but they're really nice~ I'm here 'cause my Daddy needed to talk to Zai-sama about something important." the mans smile faded just slightly, but he kept a peppy tone. "Anyway, Oz..." he turned to his nephew with a knowing smile. "You shouldn't keep scaring your caretakers like that, you know!" to which Oz just sighed and cuddled little Ada. You took the chance to pick up your book and walk back next to Gil, who had been staring into space for the past five minutes. Gilbert tensed a little while you were right next to him. You looked to the side, holding you book tightly against your chest. A quiet moment was shared between the two of you. Of course you wanted to say something, but your mind became blank. You suddenly remembered his entrancing golden orbs and how you felt so lost in them every time you saw them. Unknown to you, Gil was doing the same. Your beautiful (e/c) eyes were so bright, he could forget all his stress just by seeing your eyes and your smile.  
He looked down and saw the book resting against your chest. "Sleeping Beauty?" he asked, finally striking up a conversation with you. Score one for Gil! "Eh? O-Oh, yes...!" you clutched the book and held it out in front of you to see the hard cover. "That's one of my favorite books." Gilbert said. You smiled "I love the part where the prince fights the dragon to reach the princess-"  
"And breaks the spell with true love's kiss..." you interrupted  
You ran your fingers over the hard cover, smiling. Before Gil could respond, voices were heard in the hall.

"Master Oz! Master Oz!" one person yelled  
"Mistress! Mistress!" another one said.

That was your cue to run. Luckily, Oz had a plan. You held Ada carefully as Gilbert hoisted you both up to the the window with gentle hands. Soon, all of you were running toward the bridge, past the garden. Oz's relative had mentioned something about sending him into the 'Abyss'. Whatever that was...Curiosity took you over and you tugged on Gil's sleeve. Tilting your head, you asked "What's the abyss? It sounds kinda scary." Gilbert found you so cute right now. "Well, the abyss is a place where sinners and bad people are taken to in order to pay for the bad deeds they've done. It's like a prison." he casually explained. Your spine shivered "I wouldn't want to go down there anytime soon!" you laughed with everyone else.

Then, something white was thrown at Gil. A robe of some sort? You chuckled. Gil was being asked to participate in Oz's coming of age ceremony. However, since your father had good connections with Zai Vessalius and the rest of the four dukedoms, you were able to attend,so long as you were supervised by your father. Just then, you heard a female voice call you inside. They said that your father was waiting for you inside. "S-Sorry guys! I have to go back inside. See you later~" You pat Ada on the head, you got smothered by Oz,and you gave Gilbert a hug and a book. It was a book with blank pages. A journal. "Just write down as much as you can okay? I don't really need it anyway." you wove goodbye to your new friends and ran inside to your father.  
Little did you know that your smile would be what Gilbert wanted to see the most right now.  
Later, at the ceremony, you had changed into an evening dress at the request of your father, and started conversing with other women who seemed to adore you.

"You look lovely today, Mistress (y/n)" someone had said

You turned to see that it was a tall and slender male with pure white hair covering one of his eyes while the rest of his hair in the back was held up in a ponytail. Right when you were about to respond to his compliment, he vanished. Applause was heard, as Oz Vessalius made his way up the stairs to the infamous 'Silent Clock Tower' and began speaking his oath. After a while, you spotted Gilbert standing at the top of the steps waiting to put the cloak onto his master. However, when your eyes met, you smiled at him, but he simply nodded weakly and looked away. Something strange was going on, that was for sure. A loud gong of a bell broke your concentration as you clutched your ears as tightly as you could.  
"Wh-What?!" you asked, carefully looking around. Who were these people in the red cloaks? Why had Gilbert stabbed his master in the chest? Before you could do anything, someone shoved you down, trying to run out of the ballroom. You sprained your ankle and blacked out. The last thing you saw was a large black rabbit, and Gil collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Red cloth blurred your vision as your head met with the cold hard floor.

That, of course, was _10 years ago._

* * *

A/N: Hey! Hope you liked the fanfic! This is my first ever story I've posted on fanfiction so I hope you like it~ Also, be sure to check out my dA and tumblr~

Just a side note, I don't own the pic used for this.

Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon~


	2. Fate Entertwines

**_10 years ago._**

You remember waking up, staring at the pristine white ceiling. Startled, you sat up quickly and gasped, clutching at your leg. You hissed and yanked off the bed sheets to reveal your sprained ankle and your bleeding side.

"Wha-?" you started.

Suddenly, a knock at the door brought you back to Earth.

"Hello?" a voice called

"A-Ah, yes? Please, come in." you replied, gripping the white covers tightly between your fingers. Then, the person you least expected to see again, stepped into the room. His silver hair covered half of his face which also held a mischievous smile. It was the man you met for a brief moment at the party last night.

"Hey, you're-" you were cut off when a seething pain entered your injured side.

"It'd be best not to move for a while. You will heal eventually, seeing as the bleeding didn't come from any of your vital organs. You also barely tore the tissue in your right leg. You should be glad you even made it out of that fiasco with your life, (y/n)." he said with a smile

"I-I suppose so…" Your eyes widened "Wait-how did you know my name? I've only met you once; and that was for five seconds!" you said with a worried expression. The mysterious man just smirked and lowered himself to your eye-level.

"Well, don't you know where you are, my dear?" he asked.

You took a moment to scan your surroundings and finally shook your head.

He rose to his feet once more with the same sly grin.

"Welcome to Pandora."

**_10 years later._**

You stared at the ceiling of your room that Pandora had provided you to use at the time you first arrived. For the past half-hour, that was all you did. Pandora had not given you a mission or tack in at least a good two hours. That was unusual. So, you had mostly been reading to yourself to kill time. Tilting your head, you gaze shifted to the mass amount of books you owned. Sometimes you would go to a local market after completing a mission in that town to pick up a new book for yourself. It felt nice to hold a brand new hard-cover novel for the first time. However, one book in particular caught your attention on the shelf. The spine of the book was rugged and torn from years of wear and tear. You stood, walking over to the shelf. Once the book was in your hands once more, you smiled sincerely and graced your hand over the worn out pages of the novel. The words were faded and smeared, but still vaguely readable. Just then, your mind went free and you began wondering what it would be like to live in that situation. You started imagining a room that flooded with the scent of lavender. You slept silently, close to death. All of the sudden, a tall man with dark, shoulder-length hair burst into the room. He panted heavily, as if he had just ran to get to where you lay. He rushed to your body, worried and pale. The man's face flared bright red as he gradually lowered his lips to yours. Only then did you see his face. You jolted awake from your daydream. Who was that? You could barely remember, but you knew that face from long ago. You were so young that you couldn't remember. Your chest clenched tightly at the memory.

What was this feeling?

Nostalgia?

Maybe…

Your thoughts were then interrupted by a loud commotion outside of your room. You rushed to your feet, pulling the door open to briskly grasp the source of the commotion by the crook of his arm.

"Xerxes Break?" you rose a brow in a mix of confusion and interest.

"Ah! (y/n)-chan! Perfect timing! Would you like to assist me in something exciting?" he asked with a sly grin and overflowing enthusiasm. You shivered thinking as to what made him smile like that. Reluctantly, you agreed to help him with whatever he needed your assistance for.

"Oh, but surely you wouldn't want to get your uniform sullied." he smiled and pulled on your wrist, to drag you back into your room.

"Please wait a moment." he insisted.

You sat on your bed and sighed in exasperation. What were you getting yourself into? You could only imagine what Xerxes left the room for. Just then, he stumbled back into your room with a white and black dress in tow. "Here. Made just for the occasion." he said.

"What? Wait, what occasion?" you rose a brow. It wasn't your birthday, and you didn't have anything special planned for today. What could Xerxes possibly be thinking right now?

Emily snickered "That's a secret! Dummy!" she exclaimed.

"Wh-What did you say, you beaten up rag doll?!" you balled your hands into fists.

"Now, now. Emily was just teasing. Right, Emily?" he stared at the the doll on his shoulder

"Of course! Dummy!"

You glared at the doll; then at Break.

"Let's just get this over with, Xerxes." you crossed your arms and placed the dress on your bed.

"Do hurry, (y/n). We have a limited time for what I have planned." he smirked once more before closing the door with a click. You took a moment to look over the dress that he had handed you. It was a gorgeous dress, no doubt. You slipped the mass of fabric on with no trouble. When you looked at yourself in the mirror, you gasped in surprise. It fit perfectly around your figure. The dress was a black and white gown with a long, layered white skirt with black ruffles at the bottom of each layer. The chest area was a low collar with black ruffled stretching from one side of your body to the other, gently cascading over your bosom. The back of the dress was open, showing off your pale skin. To top off the outfit, you had placed a small black ribbon to tie your long (h/c) hair into a small ponytail; along with three blue roses placed in your hair among your bangs. You peered down at your boots that barely came up to hug your ankles. You smiled at yourself in the mirror, then exited your living space with something in your hands.

After a while, you followed him out to the courtyard out at the front of the building.

"Excuse me, (y/n)-chan?" You turned to the male for a brief moment. "Would you mind waiting in this carriage for a bit?~ I'm actually waiting for another guest to help me in this particular task." he chuckled and assisted you inside the carriage. With the door closed, you pulled out what you had been hiding from him. Your favorite book. Looking out the window of the carriage, you spotted Break speaking to someone whose back was facing your direction. The man wore all black, along with a hat with a peculiar shape and brim, but you didn't judge. Xerxes seemed to be laughing at something that the taller man had said. You grinned at his reaction and closed the blind, smiling at your book in your lap. It wouldn't hurt to read a couple pages before you left, right? You shrugged and continued to read from where you left off before. After a chapter or two, a knock was heard, followed by a quick jerk of the door. You quickly shut the cover of your book, holding it upon your lap. The man who wore all black stepped into the small carriage and sat on the seat opposite to where you were. It was a bit difficult to maneuver around, since both of your knees were touching his. They were almost in between his thighs. You blushed slightly at this. Break smiled and wove a sleeved hand outside of your space.

"Oh? I suppose this is the first time you two have officially met~" He gestured to the male that sat across from you and then in your direction. "This is Raven, my associate. Raven, meet Miss (y/n)."

You nodded at the black haired male apprehensively. The man, named Raven, smiled at you graciously and tipped his hat. You had to admit, he was a handsome individual. He must have had a girlfriend or something to that extent. The silver haired man shut the door with a disturbing chuckle.

_No explanation._

_No reason._

_Nothing._

_Nothing but a vague favor._

* * *

I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! I got a new laptop recently and I had to download a whole bunch of crap onto it! Not only that, the drafts for my stories were deleted off of my old laptop so I had to write a different chapter entirely! I hope you like this, guys! Look forward to the next chapter!  
XOXO  
Kayvee


	3. Turn The Page

The carriage took off soon afterwards. You kept silent for a moment before hearing Raven trying to curse under his breath.

"Is something wrong, Raven?" you asked, holding out a hand.

He hadn't expected you to hear him. Then again, you two were the only ones in the small condensed space. Raven shook his head.

"I'm just trying to figure out what to say when I see him again." he spoke with a calm, melancholy voice. It sounded a tad familiar to you.

"Him?" you replied.

In response, the male rose a finger to his lips and grinned. "You'll see."

You blushed softly and shifted your head to look out the window at the changing scenery. You pursed your lips together whilst you saw a tall mansion coming into view. The cart came to an abrupt hault. Raven moved the curtain over carefully to check his surroundings outside.

"We're here." he sounded somewhat desolate.

After Raven had gotten out of the small contained space, you briskly clenched one end of your dress, using your free hand to slide across the inner wall of the vehicle. Reaching the steps, Raven swiftly grasped your hand and assisted you down the steps.

'He's such a gentleman.' you thought.

You glanced upwards to witness the large mansion covered in vines and moss. It was incredible how the building still stood with no one to look after it. Raven stepped next to you with a look of determination spread across his features. Huh? Why did his eyes look so familiar and full of nostalgia? You tilted your head until you realized that you were staring. You slapped both of your cheeks at the same time.

What were you doing?!

"Is everyone prepared?" a voice called out.

You jolted at the sound of a feminine voice and turned swiftly to see Sharon Rainsworth smiling with pride.

"Sharon-sama….it's nice to see you again." you grinned earnestly.

Break stood next to Sharon and snickered knowingly.

"So, you came with Raven-kun, (y/n)?" Sharon giggled, winking.

"E-Eh?!" You stuttered. Your face had lit up once more before you glanced up to Raven to see that his face was also the same shade of red that yours was.

"Sh-Sh-Sharon!" he exclaimed, clearly embarrassed. You puffed out your cheeks in protest. You barely knew the slender male, after all! Sharon smiled nonetheless and lead the three of you inside the broad mansion. The large building was very old, that was for sure. You could guess by the amounts of cobwebs and vines everywhere that the mansion had been abandoned for more than a couple years. You caught a glimpse of Raven's eyes once again. He looked almost distressed. What was it about those amber orbs that seemed so recognizable? Those eyes that looked so welcoming and tender.

You felt blood rush to your cheeks. Concentrate. This is just a favor for Xerxes.

You took a seat upon one of the steps of the lengthy case of stairs, resting your chin in your palm. After a while, Break had finally set up a table packed with a number of sweets and a tea set that looked like it was just recently cleaned.

"Ah, such a nice day for a cup of tea. Wouldn't you agree, Raven?" he asked.

You took a moment to scan the giant room. Why did it seem so mundane? Had you been here before? And why did you feel so apprehensive just sitting there? Your head hurt just thinking about it.

"It's almost time." Sharon spoke with an ominous voice, looking out of one of the windows. The sun beamed through the dusty window, shining in your orbs with an intense glare.

The three of you looked at Sharon's direction. You were the only one with a confused look on your features for the whole amount of time you were in that broken down building.

"Time? What are we waiting for, Sharon-sama?" you asked, voice cracking.

Sharon smiled sadly at you and took a deep breath.

"We are going to save Oz Vesallius."

Your eyes widened exponentially. Your throat contracted; you couldn't speak.

Oz?! What did she mean by 'save' him?!

Almost everyone that you questioned about his disappearance told you that he was dead; or didn't speak at all. So he was really alive? All this time? You hadn't seen Oz since…

The coming of age ceremony.

You remembered. This is the hall where it was held.

The Vessalius Household.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short! I had to write this really quick! Hope you guys like the story so far!


	4. Forgotten Past

You held your head. Why was it pounding so hard? You felt somewhat sick as Raven rushed over to your side.

"(y/n)? Are you alright? (y/n)?" he placed a hand on your shoulder.

You glanced up into his golden eyes and nodded, keeping one hand on your temple.

"So, you're finally starting to remember aren't you, (y/n)?" Xerxes smirked, sipping his cup of tea knowingly.

You rose a brow. Sure, you didn't know a lot about your past, but you thought you already remembered everything that you needed to know from that day.

Oz's disapperance,

The incident at the coming of age ceremony,

What were you missing?

"(y/n)." a familiar voice spoke in your head.

'Y-You are...?'

"Hmm? Is something wrong, (y/n)?" Raven's calm voice snapped you back to reality.

"Ah! N-No...it's nothing, Raven. I just didn't really get a lot of sleep last night." you managed a smile and looked to the side.

"Did you remember something?"

"Well, kind of…." you sighed, looking down at the stairs from where you sat. You looked down at the spot where you were standing when the incident occurred. "I remember a boy….he was so kind to me during the short time I knew him…"

"A boy…? Oz?" he asked, sitting next to you.

You shook your head and looked towards the ceiling. "No. I don't exactly remember his name anymore….but he was a kindhearted and gentle person….he was nervous most of the time, but somehow he knew how to make me laugh." you smiled at the vague memory of you and the boy together.

The corner of the male's lips twitched into a small grin. "You look cute when you smile, (y/n)..." he murmured.

"Hm? What did you say Raven?" you asked, shifting your gaze back towards the male.

Instantly, his pale skin lit up bright red and he shook his head in embarrassment.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all! W-We should probably get started….It's almost time." he switched into a serious tone rather quickly.

After a while, you gripped your hand tightly upon the old book that sat in your lap.

"Oz….we will save you. I promise." you whispered to yourself.

Once you and Raven made it to the bottom of the stairs, you were greeted with a large gust of wind as well as a blinding white light. You shielded your eyes and rose your arms in front of your face.

When it was over, you lowered your arms to find a passed out Oz Vezallius lying on the floor.

"Oz….you're really alive….I'm so glad…." you collapsed to the floor and clenched your fists.

The taller male kneeled down to you and put an arm around your shoulders.

A little later, you were finally on your way back to Pandora. You looked out the window and sighed. Oz was alive and out of the abyss….after 10 years….so why did you feel so….sad?

That's right; you still haven't remembered that boy from your memories. The one you had been searching for everyday after you arrived at Pandora.

You glanced over to Raven, his face shrouded in the shadows of the cart. You didn't know Raven for very long, but knowing how to read faces was one of your specialties. He seemed sad, yet overjoyed at the same time.

Perhaps he knew Oz better than you did?

That could be….

After all, you were only a few years old at that time, and Oz Vezallius knew a number of people within the household; some even outside of it.

But then, Raven's face looks like he had lost someone exceptionally close to him-like a brother of some sorts. Suddenly, both of your eyes met and you froze where you sat. The male's eyes seemed to give off a sort of nostalgic feeling to you and you couldn't understand why…?"

"Hey, (y/n)?" he asked

You blinked and replied quietly "Y-Yes? Did you need something, Raven?"

"No." he scratched the side of his head and let out a breath. "It's just-" he stopped, looking down at his hands.

"I wasn't strong enough back then, now I'm going to make it up." Raven glanced up at you for a brief moment; then looked away.

"Of course." you replied, gaining a confused stare by the male. "You say you weren't strong enough back then, but in reality, you're just comparing your strength in the present to how strong you believed you were in the past." you smiled, flashing him a reassuring smile. "I wish I could see your past self to tell him just how strong and kind you are now."

When you looked back up at him, you could see the genuine grin that spread from each side of his face.

"Heh, thank you, (y/n)."

You blushed about the same shade of red his face was as well. Why did his smile look so familiar to you? So….nostalgic?

You shook your head. Now was not the time to be messing around like this. You had finished the so-called "favor" that Xerxes asked of you.

You sighed in exhaustion. Out of everything crazy that Xerxes Break had asked you to help him with; this may have been the most chaotic. However, at least this mission ended a lot better than most of your other missions you had taken on with the assistance of Xerxes. Oz was back and now you were all headed back to Pandora, as planned.

But that begs the question, "Who forced him into the abyss? And for what reason?"

Surely Oz would never willingly go into the abyss. And he didn't seem like the kind of boy to do something to the extent of having to be trialed and executed in the abyss for. He just seemed like a normal reckless boy who wanted to have some fun. So who sent him into the abyss? And why?

You put a hand to your chin, thinking deeply on the subject.

"(y/n)? Is something troubling you?"

You looked back up to the dark haired male, blinking a couple of times to snap you back into reality.

"N-No. It's nothing. I was just thinking to myself."

That's right, you were one of the few people at the ceremony who witnessed the incident. You had very vague memories of the past; after all your years at Pandora, it became kind of like your home.

Maybe Raven was also at the ceremony?

You couldn't remember. All that you could recall was a large black rabbit appearing next to Oz and a number of people in red cloaks, surrounding the entrance to the clock tower.

And….that boy….

You couldn't remember his face at all. Your memories seemed shrouded when you tried torecall the boy. Why?

You could only remember the small things like how he acted, his voice, and how kind he was to you when you were so little.

You smiled. If only you could remember everything, but maybe it's for the best.


End file.
